


Radioman

by Ms_Julius



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Siren Newt, Vampire Hermann, Vampire/Siren AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: When a group of teenagers forgets their radio on the shore Newton observes regularly, the siren can't stop himself from swimming in for a closer look.





	Radioman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on @feriowind's Siren/Vampire AU.  
> If you haven't seen their artwork yet, go check it out! Such an amazing artist.  
> Here is a link to their Tumblr: http://feriowind.tumblr.com/

It had already been several hours since Newton had slipped close to the shoreline, and the sun was finally starting to hang its head, shrinking behind the horizon. A summer night around these waters never grew too dark, and even in the dimming light of the evening, Newton was still able to see the group of people currently lingering at the beach. The main crowd had left a long while ago, and now there were only these five young men staying late. They had pair of  girls with them, but unlike the guys, the two women seemed perfectly contented on staying on the dry land while the quintet jumped into the sea.

Laying on the blanket, a few feet away from the water, was a small, rectangular box. And it was the main reason for Newton’s keen fashination. Of course, the people were interesting to observe as they were, but it was the box that forced Newton to swim here every other night, daring him to move closer every time. It was always this same set of teens, and as the nights became darker, their swimsuits had been abandoned to the sand. ’A skinny dipping’, as one of the boys had called it. Newton saw no point to it, but judging from the delighted screams of excitement echoing from the opposing shore, it appeared to be a quite an occasion for the humans. However, Newton’s whole attention was on the box, and surely enough, now that the beach had lost its other occupiers, one of the girls reached out and pressed something on the machine.

A low, rumbling set of sounds danced over the waves all the way over where Newton was leaning against a rock. The air was vibrating with the notes of music, melodies raising and falling in a rapid pace, lulling Newton into a space of calm, only tinged by his usual frenzy. Without truly noticing, he joined the chorus, singing in a low voice in tune with the others...

“What in tarnation are you doing?”

A sudden hoarse voice coming from above him startled Newton badly enough for him to tumble under the surface. Hands swinging wildly, he emerged from the waves soon after, long hair glued to his frowning forehead. He aimed his glare upwards, finding exactly what he was looking for.

“And good evening to you too, Hermann.”

Right on top of him, sitting cross-legged on a thick branch of a oak, Hermann was gazing down at him with an unimpressed look. The man was wearing a thick, black cloak, and in the poor lighting he almost looked like a giant shadow coming to life. He was masked against the fading sky rather well, the mantle wrapping around his body in a shielding cover. The two of them were close to the rocky side of the coast, and Newton was fairly certain the humans wouldn’t be able to see them even if they stared straight towards the rocks.

That didn’t stop him from needling Hermann about the possibility though.

“Are you sure you wanna sit all the way up there?” he asked, his tone light. “What if someone sees you?”

“Nobody is going to see me, Newton. I have been doing this far longer than you have even been alive.”

A teasing edge snaked its way into Newton’s voice. “Doing what, exactly?”

The vampire let out a dry snort, the tips of his fangs showing over his lower lip as he huffed out: “Are you trying to twist my own original question against me, Newton?”

“You asked a question?” Newton knew he was being purposefully difficult, but he found it fun to try and rile Hermann up every now and then. “Oh yeah, you started with that. Without even a greeting for your dearest friend.”

Hermann simply sighed. “Newton, what are you doing here? And _please_ don’t tell me you are planning on drowning one of those humans over there.”

Pulling himself upwards, Newton curled his tail against the solid rock, turning slightly in order to take a glance at the beach. “Such accusations, sir!” His hand rose to comb through his wavy locks of hair. “Nah, I already ate tonight.”

A tense grimace appeared on Hermann’s face, tugging at the edges of his mouth. “Not a person, I hope.”

“Nope, just a small school of fish couple hours ago,” Newton laughed, shaking his head. “I haven’t eaten a human in years, y’know.”

“Then why were you singing?”

“Huh?” His head tilting, Newton stared up at his friend. “Was I?”

“Yes, you were,” Hermann said. “Although not as loudly as you normally do.”

Newton hadn’t noticed. Had he been doing it during earlier evenings too? “Well, wow then. I must have blacked out for a moment there.”

The branch gave a quiet squeak when Hermann suddenly flipped over, now hanging head-down from the tree. It was always an impressive display, and Newton couldn’t help the smile that climbed up to his face. “Someday soon you’re gonna fall, dude.”

“Honestly, Newton,” Hermann murmured, stretching out his arms so forcibly that Newton could actually hear his joints pop. “Back to the matter at hand; why were you singing, if not to lure those poor humans further into the water?”

As they spoke, the group on the shore was beginning to gather up their belongings, a faint sound of a zippers being pulled carrying over to the rocks. The guys were already yanking their pants back on and the girls seemed to be waiting by the trail leading away from the beach. It didn’t take long for them to disappear into the woods surrounding the sheltered piece of coast, and with their departure, the landscape fell silent once more.

That was when Newton saw the grey rectangle still sitting on the sand.

“Finally!”

Newton’s excited shriek was ear-piercingly loud, and it nearly made Hermann lose his grip of the perch he was seated on. He managed to regain his hold, but that came with a cost of a faceful of salty seawater when Newton surged forward in the surf with his tail splashing.

The wail of surprise escaping from the vampire was something he would deny to the end of his figurative life.

“You didn’t answer me!” Hermann called out, a shallow layer of blush forming on his cheeks as he watched his companion diving beneath the surface, starting to dash towards the shore. “And where are you going now? We were not done yet!”

Muttering to himself, he summoned out a pair of black-stained wings, raising over the water with a few forceful sweeps. Newton was a fast swimmer, much faster than Hermann had ever given him credit for, but the waves were harsh tonight, and Hermann landed on the mildly warm sand far before Newton’s brunet head popped up from the water.

“Jeez Herms, those wings of yours sure have some kick in them,” the siren panted, pulling himself partially up from the ocean and onto the dry land. “I looked up while I was swimming, and they seem so unreal!”

“Technically, they _are_ unreal,” Hermann said with a scowl. “Nonetheless, I believe we were in the middle of a conversa -”

“Yeah yeah yeah, sure.” The colorful tail smashed against the ground, sending clouds of arid sand pillowing up into the air. “Scoot over a bit, will ya? You are kinda blocking my view here.” A wide grin on Newton's lips grew only wider when he set his eyes on the now silent machine laying within his arm’s reach. At last, he would see it from up close!

“Excuse me?” Hermann asked, watching in disbelief as Newton tugged his body closer to a strange device resting near his feet. “Do you mind explaining to me what is so important about this... thing?”

Newton had already began to toy with the buttons on the top of it, his fingers skimming over them with a high level of intrigue. He had seen how the humans operated this, albeit from a quite distance away, but how hard could it be? It was a maker of music, and so was he. They’d got to have some middle ground between them, right? Hermann’s chattering went completely over his head, his mind so mesmerized by the peculiar box.

Carefully, and with a great awe, he pressed down one button at the right corner.

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

* * *

The shock-wave of piercing mixture of sounds blasted through the shore, waking up a flock of sleeping birds nesting in the woods. Their alarmed screams only added to the chaotic concoction of noises, as did Newton’s startled squeals.

Hermann, on the other hand, had merely jumped back, eyes wide and stunned. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I barely touched it!” The device was spilling out odd lines of words in a shrilling volume, almost rendering Newton deaf. “It wasn’t like this before!”

“Well, make it stop! It’s going to invite every living creature in here within a mile radius!” The vampire glanced around them nervously, almost expecting to see a herd of infuriated humans and a sea of pitchforks.

“I’m trying, but it won’t shut up!” No matter what buttons he pushed, or how he shook the machine, it wouldn’t cease the roaring racket. Now the incomprehensible mishmash of words had turned into a quite pleasing melody, but the volume was still so high it was impossible to enjoy the tune. “I think I might’ve broken it.”

“Give it to me,” Hermann retorted, snatching the box from Newton’s limp fingertips. “We just have to twist this here and -”

_“And now in our late-night Q &A session, we are answering all our listeners questions about erotic relationships! With us tonight, a former star of the famous adult’s show ‘Pussycats and Guardogs' -” _

The color on Newton’s cheek brightened up several degrees, not to mention his tail twitching restlessly on the sand. “Oh my god, turn it off! Turn it off right now!”

“I don’t know how!” Hermann snapped, resulting in shaking the apparatus violently, just like Newton had done a few seconds ago. As expected, it had just as successful impact, and the breathy voices resonating over their otherwise soundless surroundings were easily audibly to anyone with working ears.

In the end, Newton tore his hands away from where they’d been covering his pointy ears, and swiped the machine back to himself. “Okay, time for plan B!” With a heaving grunt, he tossed the still booming machine far over the ocean, then smacked his swirling tail against it, hurling it above the range of rock near the side coast.

They watched silently as the device met the water with a splash. It sank under the surface slowly, a final set of bubbles bursting up in its tow.

Scratching his head, Newton peered gingerly at the tall man beside him.

“We are  _never_ again touching anything those guys leave behind, right?”

The vampire nodded solemnly. His red eyes remained fixed to the bubbling sinking point.

“Agreed.”


End file.
